An Arrow and a Crown
by OnceUponAHappyTime
Summary: A summary of all my OQ one-shots and Tumblr prompts. Just a few of the adventures of our Queen and thief. More will follow!
1. Chapter 1

So my lovely people welcome to my first OQ one-shot\ prompt. During the next time more will follow and I'll hope you like it. If you have any wishes please write me at Twitter (SophiiSunshine) Tumblr(onceuponahappytime) or in the reviews and I try to get to it ;)

As always I don't own anything and I'm responsible for all mistakes made.

 **Based on the prompt: Robin comforts Regina after Emma becomes the Dark One**

* * *

"It wasn't your fault Regina, "Robin told her his strong arms coming around her to pull her towards him. She had been standing in front of that window, starring silently at her apple tree. Tense and fighting the urge to cry. That stupid idiot why in the hell did Emma do this? Regina still saw her disappearing, taken away by a vortex of evil.

Why would she do that for her, it hadn't been worth it, she hadn't been worth it…but before Regina could give into her dark self-loathing thoughts Robin gently grabbed her arms and turned her around so they faced each other his finger ghosting down her cheek and then into her hair tucking it behind her ears and told her once again:" Regina look at me," he waited till her head lifted and their eyes met. Dark frightened ones and blue kind ones.

"This isn't your fault Regina." "But it is I should have…;" Regina mumbled but Robin only shook his head telling her as he took her hands into his:" There was nothing you could've done Regina. It was Emma's choice to protect you and now it's our choice to return the favour. You will find a way, we will find a way to get her back."

Robin tightened the grip around her hands and for a moment just a moment Regina had the feeling everything was going to be alright, for a moment she let herself be hopeful.

"But what if I can't save her. Darkness is a tempting thing and what if…," Regina trailed off looking at Robin, her gaze unsure and scared. "We'll find a way we always do and you milady are the smartest, wittiest person I've ever met and I have faith in you." Regina almost smiled at his words, his unwavering trust in her warming her heart.

"But what if it's different this time, what if she ends up like I did?" Regina asked the man who stole her heart with such ease. "She won't because we won't let her. Emma has support, a family who loves her and we will make her remember it, together. You and I, Henry, the Charming's and Hook, love don't think I didn't saw that eye rolling, "Robin added with a smirk.

" Regina you are not alone in this fight and I'll be here every step of the way but you have to stop blaming yourself alright? We will succeed" Regina only looked up , his eyes so sincere and yes maybe he was right, maybe everything was going to be ok (Damn she almost sounded like Snow, they all really had a bad influence on her , Regina thought with another roll of her eyes)

"Promise me that everything will be alright?" Regina asked him, a single traitorous tear now falling down her cheek. Robin loosened his hand out of their hold to catch the tear with his thumb. He then sighted and smoothed her hair once again behind her ear (a movement that always brought her some sort of comfort)

"I can't promise you that everything will be alright milady both you and I know that life doesn't always work that way. But I can promise you that we will fight, we fight for Emma together till we find a way to bring her back. I love you Regina and I won't leave your side no matter what, we will save her as a family," Robin told her without breaking eye contact for a second, giving her the support she so desperately needed and then everything just became too much.

Tears were now streaming freely down her face, her whole body shaking and Robin only pulled her against him, his strong arms around her and then he let her cry. Kissing her hairline softly, mumbling soothing words and holding her close. Regina didn't know how long she cried in Robin's arms she only knew that the fear threating to eat her alive had now become less, the tight grip it had around her heart had loosen with every word, every touch Robin had said and made. Regina felt a feeling flowing through her body, a feeling she had abandoned for a long time. Hope, hope that everything was going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina finds a ring, a beautiful ring which she then remembers she was wearing when she came back from Camelot. Is it just a simple ring or could there be a more important meaning? One that might speak about love and second chances?

* * *

Regina sits down and rubs her temple it has been a long day and they aren't any step closer to find a way to get the darkness out of Emma. Not that having again a slight lack of memories is helping their case. It's just all blank six weeks gone from their minds leaving nothing but confusion. Regina doesn't know what to do she had gone through all her books even the ones from Camelot and nothing brings them any closer to saving Emma. Her only comfort is that she isn't alone this time. That she has a family now, her son, Snow and David (who would ever thought that?) and Robin. Good loving Robin.

Just him being here makes everything more bearable. Like one word is enough to sooth the stabbing guilt she feels, on touch capable of making her able to breathe again and it's something she never had before. It is nice, nice to know that you have someone who stands behind you, who lifts the burden of your shoulders even for just a moment. Just the simple thought of him lets a her lips curve into a soft smile.

Regina is looking around waiting for some sudden inspiration when her gaze falls on a box standing on her desk. It's her jewelry box one of the few items from her time as Queen that she likes. She got it herself soon after Leopold's death (and had burnt the one he gave her) and she is quite fond of it and now something is pulling her towards it. Regina runs her fingers softly over the old material admiring the beauty of it as she carefully opens it.

All kind of different jewelry is lying in there, earrings, necklaces mostly from her time as mayor matching perfectly to the clothes she owns. But it's not that which catches her eye. It a ring barely visible which has her attention. Because it looks so familiar. She then takes it and looks at it closely that's when it hits her. It is the ring she was wearing when they came back from Camelot. She just put everything she had on that day away not thinking about it but now…The ring is old as far as she can tell but beautiful. It is golden with a dark green stone and it makes Regina think of the forest, of freedom, of Robin.

She has to chuckle by the thought what Robin would say if she tells him a ring is making her think of him. Well he likely would throw a cocky smirk at her kiss her and ask her if she is giving him hints (which of course she isn't) that he should ask for her hand. Regina shakes her head at this ridiculous idea – marriage who thinks about that? Why is she thinking about it? Regina never wanted to get married again not after what happened the last time but if she is honest maybe she would say yes now if he asks her. No she wouldn't or would she? Regina slowly puts the ring on her finger just for testing (and proofing to herself that she is not thinking about being Robin's wife) and see, it fits perfect.

She looks at her finger can't stop herself from smiling from dreaming about how it would be to wed a man of her own choosing, how life as Mrs. Locksley not wait stop they aren't in some old movie she will not take his name she is Regina Mills that is a done deal. She doesn't think Robin would mind.

Regina tries to think where she might got that ring but she can't remember. Once again (this is becoming a problem they really need to find something to stop those frequent memory losses that is becoming unhealthy and rather annoying)

Alright why is she still thinking about it, it is getting seriously ridiculous but before Regina can take the ring off (it really is a stunning one) the door opens and Robin comes in:" Hey love I wanted to ask you if…" but Robin stops himself as his eyes fall onto the ring on Regina's finger. Regina watches curiously how Robin's face turns into a confused frown as he steps closer. "Where did you get this ring Regina?" Robin askes her sounding a bit too breathless for Regina's liking. He carefully takes her hand into his waiting for her to respond.

Now it's Regina who is confused why is Robin making such a big deal out of a simple ring? So she only shrugs and says:" I found it in my jewelry box it seems I wore it when we came back from Camelot. Robin why are you looking at me like this?" "You were wearing this one when we came back from Camelot?"

"Yes Robin like I just told you. What is going on?" Regina is now getting a bit concerned but before she seriously can freak out Robin starts to laugh blue amused (and happy why is he all the sudden so happy about this, what the hell is this) meeting dark confused ones as Robin only takes her hand softly into his once more and then presses his lips onto Regina's. It only a short kiss only a tender touch but his eyes are lighting up and he rest his forehead on hers staying silent for a moment long enough for Regina to ask:" Robin?"

He then steps a few inches back still grinning happily at her and now she is about to get really pissed:" Robin I swear if you don't start talking right now I…"

"It's a wedding ring Regina," Robin tells her rubbing his thumb gently over it." It is what?" Regina only stares at him, can only stare. "Well it seems we tied the knot it Camelot." Regina is speechless, they did what? No that can't be true he wouldn't…despite it Regina can't quite stop the little flame of hope she is feeling at the thought. "The ring is…?" Regina asks don't know what else to say.

"It's a ring I received long ago from an elderly woman who I helped save her husband's life many years ago. It was a sign of her gratefulness and she told me if I ever was lucky enough to find true love again I should take this ring and put it on that woman's finger and it would protect and strengthen our love ready to overcome anything." Robin says it softly looking loving at her trying to calm her down.

Robin sooths a strand of Regina hair behind her ear as he continues:" She was wearing in similar one, made from the same stone and the love she and her husband were feeling for each other was stronger than anything I've ever seen. Since this day I carry this ring around in hope that one day life will lead me to my second chance, to that woman I'll want to spend the rest of my life just like that old couple."

Regina listens and while she listens tears are slowly gathering in her eyes but Robin only kisses her knuckles softly and then says:" I never thought I would find this woman but I did and now I was carrying this ring around to give it to you. I was just waiting for the right moment. Apparently I found it in Camelot"

Regina gasps at those news looks at Robin with utter surprise:" You wanted to give it to me?" Robin now sits next to her and takes both of her hand in his. "I love you Regina more than I'll ever be able to tell you and I want to spent the rest of my life with you. I don't know what happened in Camelot, how or when I asked you to marry me but one thing I know is that I would do it again and again." "Are you serious Robin?" Regina askes scared to believe it's true but she can see it can see the love in his eyes for her and then she knows. Knows even though she still can't remember that she indeed said yes in Camelot just knows it. "I love you Regina."

She never thought she would hear those words again and maybe it is because of everything that is happening, of almost losing him but somehow she finds the strength to say it , to not be scared anymore." I love you too Robin." She can see how his eyes lighten up again at her words and then suddenly he is in front of her on his knees holding her hand. "I have waited too long to do this and I don't want to spent another day without you so Regina Mills will you do me the honor and marry me?" Robin then smirks and adds:" Apparently again."

Regina smiles as she looks down at him feels the love she has for him so strong and so much more than she ever imagined. She doesn't know why this, why he is given to her, why she deserves him but for once she doesn't care anymore. She loves him, trusts him and she want to be his , wants him to be hers so she says still holding back tears:" Yes I do." Then smirks too and also adds: "Apparently again."

Both of them grin like idiot at each other and then Robin lips crash onto Regina's and it's the best kiss they ever shared, a kiss so full of love, of second chances, of hope, hope for a future…a future together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Regina gets hurt by an attempt to save Emma. When she wakes up Granny tells her something that will change her life forever, hers and Robin's. This is part 1 from 3 (probably)

* * *

 _A little surprise_

Regina feels dizzy has been the entire day. Maybe all the stress with Emma, coming to Camelot (her dear sister)maybe it's finally catching up with her. Not that that can actually happen. She needs to be at the height of her strength which means head held up and keep going. Like she has most of her life. She always kept going no matter what was thrown at her. Always kept fighting sometimes just simply because she didn't know how not to.

But today feels different. It not just that she fees nauseous there is also tiredness, a weariness she feels deep in her bones. Not to mention the fact that keeping her breakfast this morning where it belongs had been a challenge. Especially as she noticed Robin looks. He had been concerned watching her realizing already when they got up how pale she was. Regina doesn't know what's going on. Why the hell her body has to betray her now? She has to be strong for Emma, for Henry, for Snow and Robin

Her Robin who still has one sleepless night after another thanks to her wicked sister. He needs her on his side they all need her she can't just take a break. Not now. That's why she is here standing in front of that damn tree where Merlin should be trapped in (Seriously who traps someone in a freaking tree, it has neither class nor style) trying a spell Belle found in one of those old books.

A spell powerful enough to free Merlin. Theoretically. But also one which requires energy lots of it and she isn't sure she has it. It's a long shot knows the magic trapping Merlin is old and strong. Stronger than to be broken by a simple even if powerful spell. But she needs to try it.

Regina then once again can feel Robin's gaze on her, knows that if she looks up she will see concern in those big blue eyes. Her heart always flutters by the thought that she finally after all this years has somebody (by now an entire family how did that happen?) who cares for her, genuinely without a hidden agenda.

But right now is not the time to think about that right now she needs to focus on that damn spell. So she breaths in and out and…there it is that feeling that she already had this morning. She can't tell what it is it feels like a blast of energy but soft and warm. Something like magic but different, lighter. Regina knows she doesn't understand the light magic she wields now entirely (too many years only studying dark magic, everything else was only slowing her down on her haunt after Snow ) but still… it's something she can't explain.

"Regina are you ready?" Emma's voice rips her out of her thoughts and she looks at her friend who seems as nervous as she is. Regina takes another deep breath and nods: "Let's do it." She now looks at the tree and mutters:" It's time for your tree vacation to end Merlin." She can hear Robin chuckle behind her knows that he is still watching every move she makes.

Regina throws another glance at Emma and then says the words Belle found she says them three times (like the book says) and then waves her hand. What then happens sadly confirms her fears. The spell isn't strong enough (and likely a wrong approach at all but better than nothing right?) and she gets knocked down by the magic protecting the tree. Regina waves her hand trying to soften the impact but nothing happens. No magic comes and lands on the ground with a dull _uff._

Only the warm tingling feeling in her stomach turns into something shaper almost hurting. Regina can feel the pain flowing through the rest of her body and it's excruciating and Regina doesn't understand it. She has taken worse blows (her damn sister had thrown her through a clock tower for god's sake) but it presses the air out of her lungs. Why didn't her magic work?

But before Regina can think about an answer to that question she blacks out. All the voices she hears all the hands she feels just disappear into darkness. She loses consciousness.

When Regina wakes the sun is almost set. She blinks a few times but the pain is gone. The only thing remaining is the strange feeling in her belly only that it is now again warm and tender, it doesn't hurt her anymore. "It's about time you wake up girl I was slowly getting worried." Regina startles at Granny's voice and looks up in surprise." I just threw your dear thief out if you are wondering. He needed to get something to eat he has refused to leave you side even for just a moment. "

Granny grins softly as she adds:" I had to use Roland even his own father can resist those dimples." Before Regina realizes it she returns the smile and asks:" What happened?" ""You got knocked down by a tree girl. I wish someone would've told me what you are planning I would've put a stop to it. It was dangerous in your condition."

Regina throws a glare at Granny:" I can decide what I can or cannot do thank you very much." She then stops as she realizes what Granny just said:" Wait what do you mean in my condition? I'm fine." Granny looks at her those eyes warm and Regina sees something like care and understanding in them.

"You don't know?" Granny replies but she seemingly already knowing the answer to that question. "Know what?" Regina asked her voice sharper than before. Granny was making her nervous and she hated not to know. Being clueless is dangerous it makes you vulnerable and Regina hates being that.

"You are pregnant Your Majesty." Regina thinks at first that she has misheard. It can't be. No seriously it can't be she made sure of that long ago, driven by pain and self-loathing and the manipulation of her mother she made sure she would never be able to bear a child. "It can't be Granny I can't have children. I… I made sure of it a long time ago."

Granny looks kindly at the younger woman in front of her. There had been a time where Granny has hated her not feared maybe even respected but hated nevertheless. Had seen that force of nature destroying everything in her way, that strong powerful woman. That woman who has nothing to do with the girl in front of her anymore.

Sure the strength and power remain but otherwise? Regina looks now far more like the young scared and hurt girl she has seen all those years ago at Regina and King Leopold wedding. She can see the fear and hope in her former enemy's eyes and the urge to protect to make her understand is so strong. Granny has to chuckle at the thought. She cares for the Evil Queen. But Regina isn't that anymore her mistakes are lying in the past. So apparently did her infertility, a self -inflicted spell broken by the purest form of magic. True love.

"Well girl apparently your magic isn't always what it's cracked up to be. A wolf's nose always knows Regina. You are with child believe me." Regina can only stare her hand going down to her stomach by reflex and then she understands. That energy she feels, that warm soft feeling it was her baby (or rather its magic a thought which alone terrifies Regina)

Before any of the woman can say anything else the doors opens with a loud bang and Robin stands his eyes still full of concern but with a big smile on his face:" Hi milady." Granny stands up at his words and mumbles:" I'm gonna let you to love birds alone."

As soon as she is gone Robin takes her place next to Regina taking her hand kissing her knuckles softly. "Regina I've been so worried about you, how are you?" "I'm fine Robin." Regina answers and tries to smile but like always Robin sees right through her.

"And how are you really feeling?" Robin askes again a bit firmer this time tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. " I am really fine Robin I'm just…" Regina sits up (under Robin's protests) "You are just what milady? I've seen you talking blows far worse than this. What happened?" Regina stays silent turns her head away from Robin. She doesn't know what to say, how to say it. She never thought she would be…hadn't wasted much thought about it in years she has a child, she has Henry her little prince has always been more than enough and now Roland too.

So she pushed it more or less out of her mind. A baby, her baby, their baby. God she still can't believe it but she can feel it. Feels how her baby reacts to its father's present (a warm sweet feeling) how the baby knows she is anxious ( a nagging feeling, firmer than the other one) how she is happy and scared at the same time ( a light pressure but tender at the same time) she knows it is there.

"Regina?" Robin asks again and she realizes that she has fallen silent. She looks at him cups his jaw and presses a soft kiss on his lips then their eyes lock. Regina takes a deep breath she can do it, they can do it and says:

" I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Part two of A Little Surprise , Robin's point of view. Sorry my dears that it took so long but between law school, life and my big story (And give myself as truly as an arrow flies has precedence ;)) there wasn't much time.

So I don't own anything and I'm responsible for all mistakes made. Hope you gonna enjoy it ;)

* * *

A Little Surprise 2

* * *

 _I'm pregnant_

Robin opens his mouth but nothing comes out he can't talk right now can't believe what the stunning woman in front of him just said. So he only looks at her looks at this big brown eyes full of uncertainty, fear and something resembling hope.

She is with child, a baby, _their_ baby and Robin still just can stare remembering the story she told him. Remembered how she lay in his arms the night after Emma had saved her from the darkness how she had confessed to him under tears that she would never be able to bear his child.

Had told him about her decision about the role her mother played in it how she never wanted a child to go through what she had endured under the hand of the one person who should've done anything to protect her not to harm her.

Robin hates Cora deeply but it's not like their conversations are often about her, it's still a rather difficult topic for Regina (not that anything regarding her past is easy but that was another matter) and so he mostly just drops it after she throws a pleading look at him.

But this time she had told him everything had sobbed in his arms so full of regret and fear , fear that he would reject her.

Which of course was foolish he doesn't care if the children they have come from Regina womb or if they take in a child in need for love, for a home. Like she did with Henry and he knows it isn't possible to love a child more than Regina loves her little prince.

Not that it even was necessary for Robin he has Roland his little boy who is more than enough and Regina has Henry and all of them together ,well they make quite a nice family his Regina and his boys and Robin was content this way.

But now bloody hell a baby and it finally sinks in. They would have a baby, a little tiny human being. Would it be a boy or girl? Would it have Regina's dark curls, her big whiskey colored eyes or his blue ones? Thousand questions are going to his head till Robin realizes at Regina's " _Robin?"_ that he hasn't answered yet and Regina looks positively worried at his lack of response.

" Are you certain milady?" At Regina's soft nod and :" The wolf's nose is never wrong," it's his turn to crush his lips onto hers kissing the breath out of her but damnit he is bloody happy.

As they part Robin asks knowing that her pregnancy was technically impossible that this was a miracle:" How is this possible Regina I thought you can't have children of your own?"

Regina shakes her head and whispers:" I-I don't know it shouldn't have happened but it did and…" She stops and he can see a single tear falling down her cheek and his heart clenches painfully:" What is it? Regina are you alright?

She doesn't answer immediately which makes Robin now seriously worried. "Regina love please talk to me, tell me what's wrong perhaps I can help?" He gently wipes away her tear with his thumb trying to sooth her since she is clearly troubled by this wonderful news.

He would love to run through entire Camelot telling the entire world, every damn realm that in the near future a baby would be in his arms, that he again would be a father which is if someone would ask him the biggest gift a person can receive. But Regina is still tense, still not at ease so he keeps stroking her closing the distance between them so their foreheads touch patiently waiting for an answer.

"It's just that I -I…" Regina stops again trying to hold back the tears. But Robin will have nothing of that. He knows she is used to be alone with her fears but not anymore not since he vowed to never leave her side again so he says his hand finding hers:" Regina you know you can tell me everything I won't go away just talk to me milady."

He can see how she is struggling for a moment and then: " What if I become like my mother and what if the baby turns out to be like me? What if I'm not good enough to be his or her mother?"

"Regina what are you talking about? You are a wonderful mother just ask your son, Henry will tell you. The lad thinks you hang the moon." Robin tries to assure her not knowing where the fear comes from. She already is a mother loves being a mother.

"But this time Robin the child will have my rotten gens , will have my magic I can already feel it. And look at me, look at Zelena , look at my mother none of us …turned out good. You know I love Henry more than anything but he didn't have my screwed up DNA he has the oh perfect heroic charming DNA."

Robin almost chuckles at her words but he can see the self-loathing in her eyes knows she doesn't ever see herself as being good enough: "Regina listen you know that this is not true, you will be a wonderful mother and gens…those are responsible for hair color or in our case magic and not more. It's like you said so often evil isn't born it's made. Our child may comes from the same line than Cora or Zelena do but that doesn't matter."

Robin can see that she doesn't believe him yet sees how much she tries to push away her poor self-worth but fails miserably. It's a game they play often and he will tell her that she is good and wonderful and someone to be proud of till the day she actually believes it, till the day his caring words are louder than her mother's cold ones.

"Love look our child will have to face the same choices every child does, will have to deal with the consequences of her or his actions and we gonna make a bloody good job to teach our child what is important what to fight for and we do it together. "

Robin kisses her brow softly before he continues:" You should know better than anyone that there's a choice and Zelena and Cora made bad choices and so did you but now you are making better ones. You didn't not turn out good you turned out as you. As the witty clever woman with a heart so big and resilient it can overcome everything and if our child is just a bit like you…then I couldn't be a prouder father."

To lift the mood Robin adds smirking:" Even though I would prefer if our child does not inherits your incredible stubbornness otherwise her or his teenage years could be interesting or oh god help us your temper I don't know how well I 'll handle to be turned into toad after the first _are you_ _finally gonna_ _clean your room young lady!_ "

Robin can see how the tension lessens not goes away completely but the smile Regina gives him now reaches her eyes. "Robin we are going to have a baby, " she whispers. God those words make him grin like an idiot as he mutters back:" Yes my love we gonna have a little one," he then kisses her again. As they part this time Regina gets up ignoring again Robin's protests so he only reaches out for her steadies her as soon as she stands, she then walks to the balcony pulling him with her.

As they stand there watching the finale moments of sunset he stands behind her his hands finding its way to her belly stroking over the place where his little girl or boy lies safe and protect and his heart flutters. He then he can feel Regina's hand on top of his hears her breathing in and out slowly:" It's gonna be alright Regina you'll see everything fill be fine," his voice soothing and he can feel how she relaxes under his touch.

"I love you Robin," is all she says pressing their hands closer to her stomach her hands still trembling slightly but she seems to calm down. "And I you Regina. I love you so much and I love our boys and I'll love our little one too with all my heart."

They stay like this silent both in their own thoughts content with being in each other's embrace when Regina suddenly turns around tears again in her dark eyes but this time she is smiling no beaming him:" Robin we are going to have a baby," and because he can keep the joy and excitement he feels ( and indeed a bit of fear too he had almost lost Marian when she was pregnant and the thought of losing Regina …it kills him but he is an optimistic and just knows that it will work out, their little one will be fine) he picks her up and whirls her around.

Ignoring her "Robin let me down" since he sees her eyes lighten up finally sees her overwhelming with joy too she almost glows and god she is a picture. So he doesn't stop, doesn't let her down only holds her closer and spins both of them around shouting :" I'm gonna be a Papa," only shuts up (which is rather good Regina likely doesn't want to tell the others their little beautiful secret now and as much as he likes Snow…she really could be annoyingly hope- and cheerful ) by Regina's kiss.

Their lips touch each other and bloody hell Robin is happy. One hand in her silky wonderful hair pulling her closer while the other rest on her belly. Not too long ago he thought he had lost her forever and now they were building their own little family. Him, Regina , Roland, Henry and that little tiny human being who would complete what both of them were hoping to have but feared never would.

A second chance.


	5. Regina's choice

Based on this prompt: Zelena captures Henry and threatens to kill him if her baby is not returned to her. Regina is faced with a tough decision.

As usual all mistakes are my own ;) This is more about Regina and Zelena than about Robin (but he has his scene too). It's about what means to be a mother

* * *

 _Regina's choice_

* * *

Regina looks down at the baby in her arms feels how the little girl grips her finger with quite some strength for only being a few days old. Regina's heart is heavy the pain flowing through her body. Only looking at this child hurts everything hurts but there is also something else.

A warm soft feeling a little flame of love Regina feels for this child, a child conceived under the worst circumstances imaginable, conceived to hurt her by using the man she has lost her heart to. Oh she hates Zelena wouldn't love anything more than set her on fire but she can't. She isn't that person anymore. Her family counts on her and Regina will be damned if she lets them down.

So she swallows down the anger and pain and strokes the baby's cheek gently muttering softly:" Everything is going to be fine honey. You have a family who…" Regina hesitates for a moment but then shakes her head and continues:" loves you. You will never be alone."

As crazy it seems she can already feel herself falling in love with the baby knows that she will do everything in her power to protect this child. Regina won't have the baby grow up the way she did won't ever let her doubt if she's loved if is she's enough even if it hurts. And oh boy does it hurt.

As the baby starts crying Regina pulls her closer and whispers softly:" Shh sweetheart everything is alright, everything is fine."

"Well it appears my daughter is already displays my brilliance and excellent hearing sis," Regina flinches slightly at the snarled words and turns around slowly but it's what she sees then what makes her heart stop in dread.

Her damn sister is standing at the door to the nursery on hand on Henry's shoulder in the other a beating heart. A heart that without a doubt belongs to her son who now looks frightened at her. Regina can't breathe can only stare. Stare at the woman who keeps going after her, who keeps destroying her life, the woman who now holds her son's life in her hands.

"What do you want?" Regina asks calmly grateful realizing that her voice is steady even if the fear is eating her alive. "What do you think I want sis? My daughter of course. It's a simple exchange. Your dreadful son's life for my child."

Regina is frozen in place clutching the baby closer to her. Her eyes never leaving her son's. What the hell is she supposed to do? Her wretched sister has her son, her little prince and Regina has no doubt in her mind that Zelena will execute her threat.

How should she choose? Choose between the boy who saved her from the darkness the boy she loves more than anything or the little girl born to be a tool for revenge but has turned out be so much more? She can't let Zelena hurt Henry but she also can't let the little girl being taken by a woman who don't understand how love works, can't let Robin lose his daughter, can't let him down again.

Zelena smirks clearly enjoying the internal fight her sister is having enjoying to inflict more pain on her. She wants her daughter back and if she can throw one last punch at Regina in doing so…well Zelena won't complain.

Zelena increases the pressure on the heart making Henry whimper in pain watching full triumph how her sister's eyes fill with tears her armor slowly breaking. "Choose wise sis. Who will it be?" She slowly closes her fist around the glowing organ more and more till…

"Stop just stop. Let my son go. Here t-take her," Regina's arms are shaking as she hands the little girl who still doesn't have a name over to her wicked sister almost hearing her heart breaking. She would die to protect this child but she can't let her little prince die she just can't. She now has to hope that Zelena truly wants this child and won't harm her.

"Well choice sis. And don't try to follow us you won't be able to find us." and with a triumphant smile Zelena takes the baby and hands the heart over to her sister. With a last glance she and the baby disappear in a cloud of green smoke.

Regina rans towards Henry holding on to his shoulder as she whispers:" That's gonna hurt for a moment sweetheart," and at Henry's nod Regina pushes the heart back into her son's chest and pulls him into hug.

Regina holds him almost clutches afraid that he disappears if she looses her grip on him, tears falling down both of their cheeks. Her son is fine but the baby is gone and the guilt crushes down on her, a voice whispering _you failed you failed_ over and over again.

She saved her son but she failed the little girl and she has to make it right. But before Regina can do anything heavy steps are heard and Robin stands in front of them. He sees the empty crib the traces of tears at Regina and Henry's faces and immediately knows what's up. "She took her didn't she?" He asks barely able to breathe feeling numb. Zelena has his little girl and and…

Regina nods and more tears are falling down:" S-She threated to kill Henry if I didn't give her the baby. I'm so sorry Robin but I promise you I'll get her back I'm…"

But Robin interruptes her:" She had your son I understand." His voice is harsh he avoids her gaze and Regina's heart breaks a bit more but then he suddenly looks up and sees the pain in those dark orbs. He then holds her hands and says:" Can you get her back?"

It almost sounds pleading and Regina's hatred of her sisters grows even more. "I will do anything I can Robin I'll get our daughter back."

Despite everything Robin's lips curved into a smile." What? "Regina asks confused. "You said our daughter," Robin points out and both of them share a glance. There is so much that still has to be dealt with but right now all that matters that the little girl comes home safe.

"Let's go," Robin says but Regina stops him:" No this is between me and my sister. I can bring our girl back but I have to do it alone. Please stay here and make sure Henry is safe." "Regina…," Robin starts but Regina is now the one interrupting him:" Robin please I need you to trust me on this."

They share another look and then Robin nods. Regina presses as soft kiss on his lips squeezes her son's hand who mutters a "Mom you can do this" and then disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

Regina goes to her vault and tries everything but no spell works to find her sister. The protection spell that damn green woman casted is strong. She knows she has to find her before Zelena finds the wand and rans off to Oz for good. But nothing works and Regina can't fail this little girl not again but she doesn't know how she doesn't…

Regina throws the books she is holding on the ground desperate and scared. What if she will be too late? She surpasses a sob as she picks up the books till her eyes catches a page and she starts reading.

The books tells of spell a spell to find people you love by holding something of them and think about how much you love said person. Regina looks up and bits her lip. She needs to find that little girl but does she really love the baby?

With a wave of her hand the baby's blanket appears in front of her and as Regina touches the soft material tears come to her eyes. Yes the way this child came into her life might have been painful a pain which likely never will go away entirely but the little girl still found somehow a place in the Queen's heart.

Regina clutches the blanket tightly to her and thinks of the baby, of her little fingers, her little nose and then once again disappears in a cloud of smoke and reappears in front of her sister.

Before Zelena can react Regina throws her across the room and with a dull sound Zelena's head hits the floor. Regina uses the moment her sister is unfocused and puts the cuff back where it belongs and then slowly walks to the crib. She takes the little girl out and kisses her forehead softly:" Hey little one."

"How did you find us? How…" Zelena screams trying to get rid of the cuff.

"Never underestimated the need of a mother to protect her children Zelena. Something you hopefully will understand someday," and with that Regina disappears with the baby, with the child that despite everything found her way into her heart.

But not before whispering a soft "I love you" into the baby's ear.


	6. Christmas lights

**Based on this prompt: OutlawQueen and smut on Christmas Eve**

* * *

It's late almost midnight the last minutes of Christmas Eve passing by. Robin and Regina are sitting next to each other in front of the Christmas tree simply being content with being together.

The children have been tucked in and 10 minutes ago even the youngest member of their little family has finally decided its time to close her eyes. Not before both of her parents had pressed a soft kiss on the forehead of the baby.

The whole day has been exhausting but Regina can't bring herself to regret even a second. Being with their boys baking cookies, singing Christmas songs (Robin had whispered into her ear that she has the most beautiful voice and he would like to hear more of it which made Regina blush like a school girl) and chuckling about their daughter's fascination with the colourful Christmas tree lights.

Regina and her daughter have the love for those lights in common and it hasn't gone a moment by Robin hasn't teased her over her fondness for those decoration items

The whole day has been a bliss and Regina's heart almost explodes of happiness, of finally being loved and cared for, of finally not being alone. She thinks about the many nights where it was only her, the mirror and the numbness.

The feeling of being not good enough never stronger than when she was sitting in her dark castle or the first few lonely Christmases in Storybrook before Henry.

But now she has a family. The word _family_ still sounds stranger in her mind, unfamiliar but oh so wonderful and just because she can now she snuggles closer to Robin and smiles. "What is it love?" He asks her softly tucking a strand of her raven curls behind her ear.

"I just never thought I would have this. A family, "Regina whispers and for a moment tears gather in her eyes. "Better get used to it milady we are not going anywhere," Robin mutters pulling her closer to him pressing tender kisses on her hairline.

"You promise?" Regina questions starring at the colourful lights in front of her- "I promise Regina," Robin tells her turning her head gently to she's looking at his clear blue eyes. Those eyes where love was shining through, love and the promise to never leave her finding her dark orbs reassuring her that he meant every word. "Good," is all Regina can choke out before one single tear falls down.

"I love you," Robin whispers into her ear and as Regina answers in kind he presses his lips onto hers. Firstly gently and slowly but then with more and more passion. Soon both of them deepen the kiss his hands finding their way in her wonderful dark silky hair pulling her closer.

She tastes like cinnamon and eggnog (they were drinking quite a generous amount before) and when their tongues are pressing and sliding Robin can feel himself grow hard. His hands then leave her hair (bloody hell he loves her hair) roaming up and down her body till he stops at her hips.

They only part because none of them is able to breathe anymore and grin at each other like idiots. "The kids are asleep, "Robin mutters sheepish. "Yes they are. Is there anything you would like to do thief?" Regina whispers her hand slowly travelling to his belt.

"There might be one or two things I like to do milady," with those words Robin gently pushes Regina on her back and starts to kiss her again. His mouth finds her neck moving slowly down to her collarbone his hand finding its way to her breast kneading them softly through the fabric of her red dress (god he loves red on her it's definitely her color) making her moan.

She starts grinding up against him and now it's Robin who can't stop a moan pressing his body close to hers. "Bloody hell you are so beautiful," Robin mumbles sucking at her pulse point.

"Thank you," Regina whispers and as she feels Robin's hand going behind her back trying to open the zipper (and failing miserably at it) she chuckles and with a wave of her hand both of them are naked. "Oh milady that's cheating."

"Robin stop talking and touch me," Regina tells him firmly taking Robin's hands again placing them on her breasts. "Patience is a virtue milady," Robin tells her grinning at her. "Queen's don't have to be patient thief."

"Oh don't they?" Robin asks but before Regina can answer he is sucking one of her nipples into his mouth while rolling the other one between his fingers and all she wanted to throw at him gets swallowed by another moan.

"Harder Robin," Regina shouts hoping dearly that all the children sleep soundly otherwise this could become a rather traumatic experience for all of them. But then Robin's finger dips into her and her minds goes blank.

He soon pushes a second finger in making her cry out. Bloody hell she is wet Robin can't wait to finally be inside her so he picks up the speed (there's always the danger of curious children interrupting).

"God Robin don't stop please don't stop," Regina groans and so does Robin. She is a picture like this; writhing beneath him cheeks flushed nails digging into the soft material of the couch, eyes closed.

Robin adds a third finger and then changes the angel making Regina's back arch. Ah he found the spot. He increases the pressure and soon he can feel her walls clench around his finger and then she comes with a scream only muffled by this mouth on hers (she is a screamer his Regina so he knows to kiss her when she comes if they have to be quiet)

Regina is out of breath form her rather stunning orgasm still amazed why a archer has such skilled fingers. She pulls him down for another kiss before whispering:" Inside now Robin," But he clearly is has horny as she is because this time he doesn't say anything about the virtue of patience and only strokes the inside of her tights gently before pushing himself into her.

"You alright?" Robin askes enjoying the feeling of her heat surround him. "I'm fine keep going," Regina mutters pulling him closer. Robin then started to thrust into her first slowly but soon both of them are far to riled up for slow and soft. Robin picks up the speed and as Regina starts to pinch her own nipples Robin couldn't suppress a rather loud groan:" Yes keeping doing this milady," and:"You are a bloody goddess."

Regina moves her hips faster to meet every one of Robin's trusts feeling her second orgasm approaching. "Mhhh just like that Robin," she moans but then Robin finds her clit and press soft circles on it. Regina jerks against his touch and after a few final powerful strokes Regina is gone. She puts her own hand about her mouth to muffle the scream and just a few minutes later Robin comes atop of her with a loud groan (but still more quiet enough that a hand in front of his mouth hasn't been required)

"That was wonderful Robin," Regina says grinning at him. "Worthy of a Queen?" Robin teases pressing a kiss on her brow. "Yes worthy of a Queen."

They both look at each other for a moment and then Regina giggles softly. She doesn't know how this man can make her feel so free, so cherished but she enjoys every second of it.

"Then I'm glad Your Majesty," Robin says winking at her. After an glance at the clock Robin mutters:"It's late love and since I 'm rather sure our children will be up early so we might should get some sleep."

"Or enjoy the time before our little girl decided 2 am is a great time to be awake," Regina mumbles eye lids already heavy. "Right," Robin chuckles shaking his head for moment thinking about their daughter and the painful and strange circumstances she had come into their lives and how they since then cherished her existence every day.

"Sleep my love," Robin pulls Regina close to him (both are wearing clothes again young boys tend to get up to unholy times at Christmas day) and puts a blanket over them.

That's how they fall asleep close to each other, Robin's arm around Regina thin body illuminated by the lights of the Christmas tree.

It's really a beautiful Christmas tree


	7. Happy Birthday Mum

**A/N** :Since its Regina's birthday today I had to write a little something. This story has everybody in it but its mostly RegalBeliever. Fluffy with some tears ;)

* * *

Regina doesn't celebrate her birthday hasn't at least in a very long time. Sure there had been birthday balls in her name when she was younger, events her mother organized. Events involving tight corsets and forced smiles head held up , the perfect posture of a young woman who would be Queen someday.

Regina hated those balls where she was dresses up like a doll would've preferred spending her day with Daniel and Rocinante riding as fast she could, feeling the wind blowing in her face free from all restraints. Stealing little kisses in between maybe making a picnic. Thinking about what present daddy might gotten for her.

But that wasn't how a Queen celebrates her birthday.

After her marriage with the King her birthday mostly got forgotten proofing once again that nobody besides maybe Snow gave a damn about her. The pain of being practically invisible in her own court had led to Regina never mentioning her birthday ever again.

Not even when Henry came into her life. She threw always a big party for her little prince made sure he had everything (maybe went overboard with his gifts from time to time) but for her? Her birthday only remembered her of the year that passed and the pain and loneliness they brought with them.

So nobody knows that today is her birthday, she hasn't told a soul. Not Robin, not Emma, not Henry or Snow and she is sure it will be a day like any other. And she is fine with that. Birthdays are hurtful and if there's one thing she doesn't need more in her life than it's the stabbing feeling in her heart.

But the thing is that there are things that come with having a family that Regina never experienced. One of them being that 13 year old boys, insufferable step-daughters+ their husbands, loving thieves and caring blonds won't let her forget that now she is loved.

It's Henry who finds out when his mum's birthday is and he is also the one who mobilizes the entire family plans every detail. From taking over Granny's till assigning a different task to everybody making this the best birthday party his dark haired mother have had.

And everything works out as planned. Regina has no idea what they are doing. Robin and Roland (they chose to take the newest addition to the family with them who had been the only one capable of making her mother smile today)took her out for a walk in the woods keeping her occupied while the rest of them work enthusiastically.

They are putting up a buffet , Snow's in charge of decorating the place (there are so many birds that Emma is sure that before the end of the day Regina might start a fire ball induced bird massacre) and Charming argues with Grumpy about what kind of music is fitting for a Queen. If they decided before Regina comes back it likely will be a miracle.

Emma on the other side is debating with Henry if an apple birthday cake might be a bit too much for now. Sure they had all come a long way but nobody wants to push it. Well nobody besides Snow who covered in birthday festoons insist that this isn't just the beginning of Regina's life but also one showing the beginning of a second chance for everybody in this room. So apple cake it is.

At six everything is ready and as soon Robin texts Henry that they on their way to Granny's all lights go dark and everybody waits for their special guest. Then the door opens and they shouts with a big smile on their face:" Happy Birthday Regina."

Regina only stares at the grinning faces in front of her and before one of them can do anything she turns around and runs. For a moment everybody is too surprised to say anything but then Robin and Emma move at the same time but it's Henry who holds up his hand and says:" I got her"

Henry finds his mother on the bench not far away from Granny's. Without a word he sits next to her trying to ignore the single tear that falls down her cheek and waits. Waits for her to start talking.

But after a few minutes of silence Henry speaks up: "I'm sorry mum I didn't mean to upset you. We just wanted to do something nice for you all of us."

Regina bits her lip and looks at her son trying to find a way to explain to him what she feels. How overwhelmed she is how happy but scared. But this is her son her little prince so she takes a deep breath tries:" You didn't upset me Henry. It's just…nobody ever put so much effort to make something like this party for me. At least not without gaining something out of it for themselves. I- I never had a birthday party with people who actually want to be there because of me because they…-" Regina's voice is too tight for a moment to speak but that doesn't matter. Henry knows what she means:" –love you? Well mum you have a quite a bunch of people in there who care about you so you better get used to it," Henry tells her squeezing her hand gently.

"Mum I know it's a bit much but it's just us. We are just gonna eat and drink something you gonna open a few presents, maybe not Emma's because she really sucks in buying presents and…," Regina interrupts her son with a soft:" Henry language."

"Sorry mum. But it's not a big deal I promise. Nothing is expected from you besides having a good time. I know that all new but you kicked a snow monster's as- I mean you fought him," Henry added quickly at his mother's glance. Words like suck or ass wasn't appropriate for the son of a Queen she likes to say.

"You can do this and I'll be here all the time. I promise, " with that Henry puts out a wrapped up package and gives it to her. Regina has still tears in her eyes (and feels slightly embarrassed it's just a birthday party for heaven's sake) and opens it. It is a book, a beautiful golden book with:

Stories: From apples, second chances and a charming family.

Regina carefully opens the book and what she sees make her heart almost burst from love. Every page is full of pictures of them, her family.

There is one with her and Henry on a horse, Regina and Snow doing paperwork together both in Madame Mayor modus, her and Robin arm in arm laughing, Roland holding his little sister, Charming trying to teach her how to dance, Regina in Emma's red lather jacket because she lost a bet and Emma next to her crying from laughing so much and many more

One picture after another all surrounded by quotes or anecdotes Henry wrote. Some were taken recently some years old and Regina smiles in every one of them. She smiles there and she smiles now. Because she did it. After all this pain and loneliness she finally got what she always wanted. To love and to be loved.

"Happy Birthday Mum," Henry says and pulls his mother in a tight embrace. They soon get up hand in hand and go back to her party. The party where everybody welcomes her with opens arms and soft and loving smiles.

And Regina smiles back because yes for the first time in forever it is a happy birthday.


	8. Mama

My entry for the Cherish the peanut week, Day 1: Milestones

A little fever doesn't bring a Mills down….Charlotte's first word

* * *

Regina is tired so tired and close to a meltdown. She paces up and down the nursery holding her little girl in her arms and tries to calm down. It's just a fever (she is burning up)just a bit of a high temperature nothing to worry about. Henry had been sick like this all the time Regina was used to it. Only that she isn't.

Charlotte's fever keeps spiking no matter what she or Robin do. Her little girl is in pain and she doesn't know how to help and it kills her. Watching her big blue eyes looking pleadingly breaks her heart. Regina is kissing her sweaty red curls trying to comfort the 9 month old in her arms but Charlotte's cries don't stop.

Three days of being up all night switching between getting some antibiotics into their little princess (the fever is high so there wasn't much of a choice to refuse even though Regina still doesn't trust Whale in any way) and trying every way to bring down the fever Regina and Robin ever heard or read about.

They are changing shifts taking care of their newest member of the family but even together the exhaustion is dragging them down even though the worry is worse.

As Regina softly kisses Charlotte's hot forehead shivering guiltily at the distant memories of whishing this child wouldn't exist of writing Zelena and therefore that little bundle of joy in arms out of her story.

Thinks about how she can't image her life, their life without the little girl with her big blue eyes (her father's) and her red curls which are already everything but easy to tame (sometimes magic does come in handy).

Regina presses another kiss onto her hair and whispers: "Shh sweetheart everything is alright. I'm here just close your eyes and sleep honey. Mommy is here."

Regina finally feels how Charlotte (or Charlie how Roland already affectionately calls his little sister) settles down her breathing going even and her eyes drop. She had given her the last dose of medicine before her fever was supposed to break (if you trust Whale's word). So Regina presses her daughter closer to her chest hoping it would finally work and the toddler would be her adorable and joyful self soon.

They had tried to teach her speaking before she fell ill. Simple words like Mama or Papa but till now all they could get was babbling and a beaming smile. Regina loved Charlotte's smile could feel her own become bright and loving when the little one beamed at her.

That was usually all that was needed for Regina to stop the "Its-Mama-honey-can-you-say-Mama sweetie-lessons. Robin on the other hand was far more persistent but till now all attempts were fruitless. Which was alright Charlotte would say her first word when she was ready.

Regina sighed and put her now finally sleeping daughter into her crib and sat right next to her. She barely could keep her eyes open anymore but she refused to leave her alone. As much as she feared and detested the arrival of this girl in their lives hurt and angry at the circumstances (Robin's nightmares hadn't stopped yet neither had hers) but somehow Charlotte had found her way into her parents hearts within seconds.

The pain of her conception would likely never fade but the love both Robin and Regina felt for her (Henry and Roland were as taken by the little pumpkin as their parents) was far greater than any hurt caused in the past could be.

Regina startles as she feels a hand on her shoulder looking up Robin's eyes find hers. Eyes filled with concern and fear dark circles under them but a soft smile on his face.

"Hey love. When did she finally fall asleep?" Robin asks his hand finding Regina's. "Just a few minutes ago. I can stay here Robin you should go to bed you haven't slept in quite some time," Regina replies squeezing his hand.

"Neither have you," Robin answered before adding: "I can't sleep Regina. I never could when Roland was sick and I can't know. I need to know she is alright." Robin sounds as exhausted and terrified as she fells (both of them had dealt with sick children but after everything that has happened…the breath-taking fear just wouldn't go away)

"She will be Robin. Whale might be an idiot in desperate need for a new hair style but he is a good doctor. If he says our daughter will be fine she will be. You'll teach her how to say Papa even though I bet with you she will say Mama first sooner again than you think. She is our daughter she is a fighter It will be alright."

"You are probably right milady," Robin mutters before adding with a small grin: "Except that her first word will be Papa." Regina only snorts.

With those words Robin presses a kiss to Regina's temple and sits down next to her putting his head on her knee. Both parents' gazes never leave Charlotte watching her chest rise and fall. Watching for every sign of pain of discomfort at their little girl's part. Till exhaustion wins over and both of them fall asleep curled up in each other fear never leaving them.

"Mama"

Regina's eyes pop open (when the hell did she fall asleep?) as the sound of a soft voice immediately searching for her daughter (is she alright? Did the fever get worse?)Her gaze wanders fearfully but what Regina sees when her eyes find Charlotte's make her smile a smile which finally reaches her eyes.

Regina gently shakes Robin till he wakes up too and looks confused and alarmed at her but she only grins and points to the crib.

Charlotte is standing there holding herself up at the crib eyes free of the feverish glance they had just a few hours ago and smiling brightly at her parents and as she is sure both of them are looking at her she repeats:

"Mama"

Both Robin and Regina run towards her and as Regina pulls her into her arms Robin's hand finding her now cooler forehead(he throws a relieved glance at Regina who nods not less relieved) both of them kiss and cuddle their daughter happy the illness finally losing its grip on the little girl.

They are about to take her down with them and preparing breakfast (there are two very hungry boys in this house) but not before Regina can whisper:" I guess I won the bet." "Bet?" Robin asks playfully.

"Charlotte's first word…Mama. That was a big step for her, "Regina replies grinning at her soulmate and daughter.

Robin only grins back mumbling that _yes indeed she has_ and _seems the pumpkin loves you as much as her father does_. Which makes Regina almost cry.

She feared so much that she wasn't good enough that she wouldn't be able to love this baby or Charlotte wouldn't love her but her first word had been Mama.

Her daughter's first word had been Mama and she said it her not to Zelena not to anybody else but to her.

Because Regina chose to be Charlotte's mother months ago and today…her daughter showed her that she too had made the same choice.


	9. Apple Pancakes

My entry for Cherish the peanut week, Day 2: Daddy's Girl

* * *

Robin can't cook not really so he usually leaves this special task to Regina. He knows how to make basic meals nothing fancy and to be honest he doesn't actually tries. His beauty of a wife is magic in the kitchen so there is no need for him to make a fool of himself.

But there is one thing one dish Robin knows his way around-apple pancakes. Despite being something he only got introduced in this world he became rather good in making them. They are Regina's as well as Charlotte's favorite. Something Robin is sure their little girl picked up from her mother.

Charlotte loves them more than anything and since his 6 year old daughter is having a rough time lately Robin gets up this Sunday to make them. The whole house is silent everybody still asleep when Robin gets down to the kitchen to prepare everything.

The former thief walks towards the stove with a concerned frown. It's been only a week since Charlotte had got to know the truth…the truth about how she came into this world what pain her biological mother costed. They are on well let's say friendly terms with Zelena who is really trying to make amends. But it's complicated and painfully for every party involved but mostly for his little girl.

Charlotte has been rather silent since she knows everything even if everything can't really be understood by a six year old. Either way Robin would do anything to take the pain he now sees in his daughter big blue eyes away but he knows he can't. So he no they all do what they can to make sure Charlotte is aware how much she is loved despite the circumstances that she is their whole world (besides Roland and Henry of course).

Robin is deep in his thoughts kneeling on the floor trying to find where the bloody hell Regina put the pan that he doesn't hear little footsteps and startles as little hands come around his neck. His daughter's cheek is presses to his and for a moment all Robin sees are red curls.

"Morning Daddy," Charlotte grins at the father who pulls her into a tight hug:" Morning pumpkin"

Robin then sits down on the floor pulling his little girl into his lap. "What are you doing up already Charlotte?" Robin asks her gently tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ears. "I couldn't sleep Daddy," the little girl replies and Robin's heart becomes heavy. Those are the moments where a part of him still despises Zelena fiercely even though they have by now something like a peaceful co-existence. He just hated to see his daughter hurt.

"I was about to make apple pancakes. Do you want to help me?" Robin asks and chuckles the enthusiastic nod of the red haired girl.

"Yes Daddy can I? I love pancakes!" Charlotte jumps up and down on top of her father making him groan in pain. His little princess might've been still light as a feather but it still hurt when she used him as a trampoline.

"Of course Charlotte. Wait there is just one thing…"Robin replies waiting till his daughter looks expectantly at him before he grins and starts to tickle her. The little girl starts to laugh and shouts trying to get away from her father and his merciless fingers.

"Stop Daddy stop," Charlotte cries and as Robin has to fear she will wake the entire house he stops. "So how about pumpkin you get the bowl while I try to figure out where your mother hid the pan?" Charlotte nods and then jumps with the energy only a 6 year old has to get it.

After a few minutes of searching (how the bloody hell did that pan get in that corner in the first place?) Robin scoops his daughter up and carefully he explains what ingredient comes where and how much.

Charlotte's frowns in concertation the tip of her tongue out in a way Robin finds totally adorable. They work more or less in silence (cranky teenage boys get even crankier when they get to less of sleep) just speaking up when Robin has to explain how to do something. Charlotte is a carful listener always eager to learn. She has that from both of her parents.

That as well as being stubborn-as-a-mule. Robin has his trouble to convince the 6 year old that no she can't cut the apples and no the stove is too hot she should please stay away but Robin has years of training with Regina. He knows by now how to deal with his strong-minded girls and shoots a strict glare at this daughter who in the end does what he says (she is well raised after all).

After a few more moments of throwing together everything they need Robin goes to the dining room (still holding the pack of flour) to make sure Charlotte doesn't need help with setting the table _(I'm a big girl Daddy I don't need help_ ).

"Hey pumpkin how are you doing over there?" Robin asks just in time to see the plate slip from his daughter's grip. Ready to hear the cracking of porcelain likely loud enough to wake everyone but nothing happens. Robin watches full astonishment how the plate which should've been broken into million pieces floats his daughters arms in the air.

Charlotte's ability to use magic was still something new and more than a bit scary sometime but they are working on it. Regina as well as Maleficent and sometimes even Emma are trying to show the little girl the ropes. Magic is a part he tends to let Regina take control over since she is clearly more of an expert than he is.

Usually Charlotte is more fascinated than scared of her magic since she was growing up surrounded by it but her new knowledge about Zelena and her attempts to understand what makes somebody evil and what not she is troubled. Fearing that her gift makes her evil. Only their constant reassurance it doesn't that magic is something to celebrate rather than hate is slowly letting the fear disappear again.

At least that is what Robin thought till he sees said fear in Charlotte's blue eyes when she looks at him. Robin rushes to his little girl fast to reassure her again:" Good job pumpkin. You are almost as good in catching things like your mother is." He then takes the plate from her shaking hands and adds:" Even though I'm sure you got the amazing reflexes from me. Thieves have better ones than Queens."

Charlotte shyly looks up at her father and asks uncertain:" I did well?" "Of course sweetheart. Having magic is something great and you are getting really good, "Robin assures her stroking gently over her cheek. "It doesn't make me evil?" The question had been so quiet Robin almost didn't hear it. He then takes his daughter's hand into his and tips her chin up so she is looking at him blue eyes meeting each other.

"Charlotte Mary Locksley I want you to listen to me very carefully alright?" At Charlotte's nod Robin continued: "You are not evil you are good, you are wonderful and your mother and I love you from here to the moon. So do you brothers and everybody in your family." "But…"Charlotte tries to speak but Robin interrupts her:" No buts pumpkin. Do you remember what your mother told you?" Robin questioned her and Charlotte's answer was barely more of a whisper:" Evil isn't born it's made."

"Right Charlotte being evil is a choice and if you want to use your magic for good things you are good alright?" Just like you Mommy." Robin squeezes her hand softly. "Just like Mommy?" At Robin's nod Charlotte adds:" Ok I can do that Daddy." Robin watches his daughter thinks for a moment before a smile appears on her face and he knows her fears are gone…for now.

To lift the mood a bit Robin dips into the pack of flour he is still holding and puts some on Charlotte's nose. "Daddy what are you doing?" Charlotte cries but Robin only puts a bit more on both of her cheeks making the red head giggle. He then hands the pack over to his daughter who immediately takes an entire fist of flour and within seconds Robin in covered in baking ingredients.

"I won Daddy I won," Charlotte shouts looking proudly at her father who is still trying to get the flour out of his eyes. Robin doesn't answer still focuses on his task to get the white powder from his face as he sees his daughter reaching for the flour again. But before Charlotte can reach Robin picks her up and whirls her through the air earning a loud giggle.

He then puts her down muttering to her:" Let's go pumpkin we need to clean up before your mother comes and we are both in big trouble." His daughter follows him without protest (nobody wants to be the receiving end of Regina's who-the –hell-made-a-mess-out -of –my –house wrath) but before they can get to clean up Charlotte takes Robin's hand and says:

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too pumpkin," Robin answers still amazed how much he truly loves this little girl how much he cares about his daughter.

That despite the pain of the past he could call this precious girl his, Daddy's little girl.

"I love you very much."


	10. The Bet

I mentioned Regina losing a bet to Emma in one of my one-shots and dear _cruellasdarling_ really wanted to know what this was all about. So Lisa here you have the story of how Regina ended up wearing Emma's red leather jacket. Enjoy!

Be ready for OutlawQueen smut and SwanQueen friendship and a brief CS Moment

* * *

Robin and Regina stroll slowly down the street their hands joined. The night is clear and the sky covered in stars as they're stealing kisses and share smitten glances. It has been so long since there was no monster no evil witches no whatever they had to fight. Neither of them knows how life feels without always fearing about the next punch thrown.

But today it's a calm night Henry and Roland are with the Merry Men (a camping adventure the boys have wanted for quite some time) and little Charlotte has been placed in her godmother's arms. Snow loves their new bundle of joy and doesn't mind at all to take her for a night.

So Robin and Regina first went to Granny's eating dinner laughing and finally feeling like a somewhat normal couple. At least as normal as you can be when you are the former Evil Queen and the former prince of thieves. They ate and talked about everything and nothing simply enjoying being with each other.

Robin has made it his goal to make her smile as often as possible and Regina has to admit that he succeedes. The evening has been lovely neither of them can stop grinning at each other like idiots their lips finding each other's over and over again.

So when they are walking home both can't really keep their hands to themselves thrilled of what they will do as soon as they reach Regina's comfortable bed. They are getting closer and closer…till they suddenly hear a scream.

"What was what?" Regina asks alarmed glancing around. Her and Robin's eyes meet concern in both of them. Their lives have been turned upside down one too many times and both are anxious. Robin tightens his grip on Regina's hand and step by step they close the distance to the source of the scream.

Emma's bug.

As soon as Regina recognizes that the loud scream came from her friend's metal coffin of wheels she doesn't hesitate running towards it Robin close behind her. She rips the car door open a fireball already ready in her hand when she stops dead.

Emma is there and actually was the one who screamed but her blond friend was everything but in danger. Well except of being in danger getting killed by Regina herself because she likely won't ever get that image out of her mind.

Emma was lying (how the hell do they even fit in that little yellow box?) and the one-handed –wonder on top her clearly being busy with well each other. It takes a few moments for Regina and Robin to get over what is happening in front of them and for Emma and Hook to realize that they have company.

"Damnit Regina what the hell are you doing here?" Emma cries cheeks turning red. "Language Miss. Swan, " is all Regina replies dryly while Robin has to bit his lip to not burst into laughter. Hook who finally caught up to all grins smug while Emma tries to cover both of them.

"Screw it Regina. What are you two doing in my car?" Emma repeats still embarrassed to no end. "We heard screams and though you manged to get yourself in trouble once again," Regina answers clearly enjoying the situation. "But it seems the only danger you in is getting caught for improper behaviour."

"I'm a grown woman and if…" Emma stars only to be interrupted by Regina:" Just be glad we caught you in your "I'm –gonna-screw-the-pirate-in-the-backsit-of-my-car-like-a-hormonal-teenage and not your parents. Not sure if either one of you would survive that. Not to mention that you are red like a tomato"

Emma and Hook's face are now getting a darker shade of red while Robin and Regina can't stop themselves to start snickering which turns into loud laugher as the two caught ones slowly climb out of the car dressed by a wave of Emma's hand.

"Don't grin like that Madame Mayor. Like you and Robin never get some time alone," Emma mutters punching Regina softly. "No dear Robin and I know how to behave right?" Regina says leaning against Robin. "Of course we do milady always, "Robin agrees still chuckling.

"I bet you don't," Emma shouts still embarrassed to be caught by her friends. "I bet we do," Regina answers glaring softly at Emma. "Yeah sure. But if you are so sure Mrs and Mr. We-are-not-doing-the-dirty-dance how about an actual bet?" Emma asks a smirk appearing on her face.

"What kind of bet dear?" Regina questions eying her friend suspiciously. "Simple thing. If I catch you and Robin having sex let's say within the next month I win, if I don't you do. Deal?"

"What does the loser has to do, "Robin asks curiously. Emma stays silent for a moment trying to come up with something that will piss off Regina. It then finally made click.

"We change clothes." "What?" Regina asks nervously. "We exchange our clothes. If I lose I'm gonna run around a day in your uncomfortable sensible pantsuits if you lose you wear my red leather jacket and those fucking sexy jeans you've been complaining about forever."

Regina reminds silent clearly thinking if it is worth the risk running around in Emma's hideous clothes for a day. But in the end Regina never backs down from a challenge and it's not no sex is just not getting caught by Emma doing it. They can do that.

"Deal," Regina agrees shaking Emma's hand. She soon has to find out that that was a big mistake.

Just two weeks later Regina regrets agreeing to this.

She and Robin again have the evening to themselves enjoying a picnic in the woods surrounded by candles (Robin's idea) and soft music (Regina's idea Robin is still a bit confused by the music of this world). They sit on the blanket exchanging soft kisses they soon become more. It has been some time since they were with each other three children and running a town with fairy-tale characters in them doesn't leave much time for other more pleasurable activities

Soon their kisses deepen their hands roam. Robin slowly kisses his way down sucks at her pulse point down her cleavage softly unbuttoning her silk blouse moaning at the sight of the purple lace bra. "You are a bloody goddess," Robin whispers as he opens her bra and as his mouth finds her nipples and sucks all thoughts about a bet are gonna from Regina's mind. She arches into his touch cries out as his other hand finds her other breast and starts kneading it.

Regina presses Robin's head closer dizzy of everything he makes her feel. "Robin I need more," she hisses and groans as Robin's finger find their way into her pants and then in her panties. He pulls down her pants a bit to get better access as he pushes a finger into her making her scream. "Spread your legs a bit love, "Robin tells her and Regina does as asked. God does it feel good.

Regina knows she is loud but who cares? They are in the middle of the forest even Emma won't find them here and Robin…well he loves to hear which sounds he can get out of her so she only screams louder as he changes the angle of his thrusts hitting her g-spot over and over again.

"God Robin harder please," Regina moans and moves her hips with his fingers. Hell does she love this loves his touches loves how he makes her feel like the most beautiful creature in all the realms how much she loves him.

"Like that love?" Robin asks and keeps going at her frantic nod pressing onto her clit. She is getting close so close wondering where a thief has learnt to be so good with his hands. "Robin I'm close don't stop," Regina mumbles. Damn just a little bit and she is gone just a bit and she will…

"Ah I knew I would catch you two," Emma shouts triumphant standing right in front them. Regina as well as Robin jump away from each other Regina trying to pull her pants up. Damnit, damnit how the hell did Emma find them out here?

Now its Robin and Regina who's faces are red of embarrassment. Robin chuckles but avoids Emma's gaze while Regna shots her best Evil Queen glare at Emma. "Guess who's gonna wear my clothes tomorrow? " Emma laughs. "Shut up Emma, "Regina mutters angrily already cringing only at the thought of running around in that awful clothes.

"See you tomorrow Your Majesty before work. Aww I can't wait to see you. I'm sure red suits you," Emma grins and since the blond woman knows when it's better to get away from Regina's wrath she winks at her dark-haired friend and disappears in a cloud of white smoke.

"Well milady for what it's worth…Emma is right you look quite fetching in red," Robin tells her pressing a soft kiss on her temple snickering at her sourly expression. "But Emma's taste is beyond hideous. I'll look like hell." Regina mutters sighing dramatically. "You look stunning in everything," Robin tries to calm his soulmate.

When Emma comes by the next morning grinning like a Cheshire cat not even slightly intimidated by Regina's glare (Regina does sometimes misses when people were actually afraid of her) and hands over her clothes. It takes forever till Regina comes out now wearing tight jeans, a dark top and the infamous red leather jacket. God she looks hideous it's even worse than she thought. She might has to overthink her entire friendship with Emma again. How could be friends with somebody who had such a bad taste? But she was Snow White's daughter after all so Regina might has to be lenient with her.

Not that all this is already bad enough as Regina steps out of her house it isn't just Robin , Emma and her no her sons , the Charming's and quite a few of the Merry Men have joined them all eagerly awaiting the Queen in a red leather jacket and as soon she comes out she has to blink against the flashlight of a camera. Who dares to take a picture of her looking like this? She gonna rip that person apart she will…"Hey mum you look great," Henry grins holding up his camera.

Great they chose her son to make the photos knowing he was more or less safe from her wrath. Regina glares at every single one standing there and is ready to throw a fireball at Snow`s: "Aww Regina you look adorable."

But then Henry starts to laugh and soon everybody follows and not too long after Regina can't keep up her evil glare and joins her family. Because they might be laughing at her but their eyes are full of love and joy and warmth.

Love and joy and warmth directed at her. She sees only this no hate no disgust no fear and that makes her so happy that yes she will run around whole day in this hideous outfit and she will smile.

Smile because you can only lose bets to your best friend over having sex with your boyfriend and getting laughed at when you actually have a family.

And wearing that red leather jacket….that's a price Regina is more than willing to pay for seeing them laugh happily.


	11. A Second Chance- Part 1

A/N: Hey peeps! So since I got about 7 "Bring Robin back" prompts in my ask box I'll give you this one or more part 1. Don't know how many it will have eventually. Inspired a bit by my at the moment fav OQ fic Pyriscence by idoltina

Regina tries to bring Robin back aka how the OQ shipper in me would write the show after 5x20. No beta.

Enjoy and please Review

* * *

Regina is starring at the hairpin lying on the table in front of her. This hairpin…which holds so many memories. Memories of Robin fighting for her fighting even though all he knew of her at this point was the tale of the Evil Queen. The tale of a soulless monster her walls raised sky high and he still managed to see through them through her.

Recognized her pain and understood it. Begged her not to go through with it to not take the sleeping curse to not give up. Not many people ever cared enough to do so.

 _We all get a second chance Regina. You just have to open your eyes to see it._

A single tear falls down Regina's cheek her heart clenching painfully at the thought of her thief. She knew it would end badly knew it all long not matter how often Robin told her to have faith to have hope

 _Hope- that's not something that would happen to a villain is it?_

He had believed in her in her ability to change had known every inch of her every dark and twisted part and still loved her. Loved her enough to die for her.

Her stupid wonderful thief

Till he had paid the price had paid it like Daniel did all those years ago. The price of loving her was and always will be death. He is gone her love, her partner, her soulmate is gone vanished in a blue cloud vanished after promising he would never leave.

The single tear is soon followed by many others and Regina is sobbing hugging herself tightly. A futile effort to contain the pain, pain that crushes her heart her soul her entire being.

She knows pain knows it from birth is no stranger to the suffocating feeling of loss but this…this is worse, worse than Daniel. Well that's not entirely true she was all alone when she lost her first love she has family now, has her little prince has former enemies turned friends and they help they do.

It's just not enough.

Not enough to stop the breath-taking grieve, the numbness she is feeling most days only lifted when her son smiles at her. Lifted for a second before it crashes down on her again. She never wanted to open herself up to love had been too afraid but Robin good kind Robin had stolen her heart had found a way into her thoughts till she happily lowered her defences.

And now it was killing her ripping her apart every breath she takes burns, the days pass by one by one. Days filled with fighting whoever is trying to screw with them trying to assure her family she is still fighting while she cries herself to sleep every night.

She can't actually sleep. Never really in her life to be honest nightmares a constant companion constant till she fell asleep in Robin's arms the first time. It's not that they stopped not at all but they came less often they were less terrifying, less terrifying because she knew she would wake up and be safe.

That Robin would be here watching over her.

No she can't, grieve and guilt keeping her awake. With Daniel she at least had found solace in knowing that he was at a better place, safe and happy. Robin on the other hand…the crystal had obliterated his soul there was no peace for her soulmate, no eternal happiness even though he was the most deserving of it.

He loved her dearly and truly and he paid the price for it.

Regina takes the pin into her hand and bites her lip. She knows what she is about to do is reckless and Rumpelstiltskin was probably lying manipulation her making her his puppet again but she doesn't care. Doesn't care because her old mentor has given her a way out a way to save her thief.

Dead is dead

" _You have certainly looked better You Majesty," he tells her but for once there is no malice no gloating but honest care in those eyes. At least Regina hopes there is, too consumed from grieve to be certain._

" _What do you want imp?" She hisses balling her hands to fists. "As crazy as it sounds and believe me dearie I know it does- I want to help you."_

" _Help me with what?" Regina is careful eyes wandering over Rumple's frame. He looks…lost. A lot like her, Belle she thinks is likely the reasons for their alike mental situation. "Help you get your thief back."_

" _Nothing can bring back the dead. You told me that yourself," Regina tells him fighting again the hope she suddenly feels in her heart. Hope is dangerous." Rumple regards her for a moment before answering:" You are right dearie nothing can do that. But the Olympic Crystal…it doesn't kill."_

" _No it doesn't. It obliterates a soul. What does that change?" Regina asks a part of her wanting to run. The other desperate for a way back to her soulmate. Emma could do it, Snow could do it why shouldn't she be a- oh yes she is a villain and villains don't get happy endings_

" _Hades lied or at least didn't know any better. A soul can't be erased. It can move on, be transformed, be trapped but it can't be destroyed. That's simply not possible." Regina's eyes go wide at this and her voice shakes when she asks:" If his soul still exists where is he?"_

" _Where all souls go before the move on. Well those who don't have unfinished business." He makes a dramatic pause before he adds:" The Netherworld."_

" _A place between life and death, "Regina whispers in realisation. "Correct dearie. And if I'm not wrong your thief is still there." "How do I get to him?" Regenia asks desperately._

" _How all go there, how your dear son and your dear step-daughter went- a Sleeping Curse. You need to find your thief and a kiss of true love in there should awaken him and bring him back to you. If your love is strong enough," Rumple tells her thoughtfully._

 _Tears in her dark eyes Regina questions sceptical:" Why would you help me?" Rumple stays silent for moment before he answers:" If it works with you and Robin…it might work for Belle and me too."_

Regina takes a deep breath and lifts the needle. She knows what she has to do, knows that she will do anything in her power to protect the people she loves. She will get him back and they will get their second chance they were always meant to have.

She places the letter for Henry explaining everything telling him if she doesn't wake up after three days he should wake her.

With a last glance at the picture of Robin and another deep breath she tightens the grip around the needle and pricks her finger.

 _What do you see in me?- Hopefully the same thing you see in me. A second chance._

And a second chance it what they would have. This is the last thought Regina has before darkness takes her and she drops on the floor-unconscious

She would get her thief back.


	12. A Second Chance- Part 2

A/N: So here you have part 2. Will Regina find Robin? Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It's Henry who first realizes that she is missing. It's almost 7 pm and a Friday-Friday is Lasagne day. Some would think that Regina takes it a bit easy after everything that has happened but Henry knows that this-cooking-backing- this is how she calms herself gets herself under control again. And she has been…off today and Henry is worried.

He knows she is grieving knows that she thinks she is doomed to suffer knows this but today has been worse than the others. His mum's mask has been strong all day a perfect smile in place a smile which doesn't reach her days. She puts her walls back up, doesn't even let him get close. She has stopped that- keeping him at arm's length has stopped that after everything they have been through.

But not today. So yes Henry is worried.

He calls everybody calls grandma, calls Emma, calls Zelena but nobody knows anything which is why Henry has decided to go looking for his mother himself- and his first destination is her vault.

Henry more or less runs towards the place his mum keeps her magic and almost trips over his own feet when he walks down the stairs and then almost falls again at the sight in front of him.

His mother is lying on the floor-unconscious, not moving her long dark hair splayed around her. Henry is at her side within seconds shaking her desperately calling out for her but nothing no reaction at all and now Henry isn't worried anymore.

He is terrified.

Terrified till he sees a letter in her hand a letter addressed to him his name written in his mother's beautiful cursive handwriting. He rips the letter open without a second of hesitation and when he is done reading a single tear is falling down his cheek. A tear that says he can't lose his mum but also that he is proud. Proud because his mother found hope and acted on it.

* * *

 _Dear Henry,_

 _I'm sorry my little prince. Please don't be angry but I had to choose this path. And don't worry I'm fine there is no reason to be scared. You told me to have hope to never give up and I'm trying to follow your lead. Rumplestiklkin gave me a way to get Robin back-a chance at least. I do not know if it will work but I had to try. As you might already figured out my smart boy I put myself under a Sleeping Curse. Robin's soul is still out there trapped in the Netherworld and I'll try to find him try to do what your grandparents were doing for years…_

 _I know you will want to wake me but I'm asking you to give me three days three days to find my Robin. If I haven't returned till that on my own…well you know how to break the curse sweetheart._

 _Be a good boy for Emma till I'm back and don't worry too much._

 _I love you my little prince_

 _Mum_

* * *

Regina is cold. This is the first sensation she feels –cold. She is shivering and slowly opens her eyes trying to get everything into focus. She's dizzy and so cold and it's only a minute later that she realizes that she is lying on the floor on cold stone. Careful step by step she gets up and takes in her surroundings.

There are mirrors, mirrors and darkness and it makes her shivers again for completely different reasons. Regina slowly closes the distance between here and one of the mirrors and looks in it. And jumps back with a shocked gasp.

She expected to see her own reflection not…Daniels. He is Daniel but he isn't not… her Daniel. He looks pale and there are dark circles under his eyes … eyes who used to look at her with love and care are now full of hatred and disgust and it's crushing Regina. His lips don't move he is only starring at her but she still can hear him can hear his whispers.

" _I'm dead because of you. Because I loved you. Because you didn't protect me._

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry Daniel I didn't know what she was going to do I'm so sorry, "Regina sobs almost pleads with her first true love but Daniel keeps taunting her keeps going till she can't stand it anymore and runs.

Runs only to be stopped my her mother hears her whisper poisonous words that hurt like fists break and rip her apart and Regina keeps running and running.

Away from Daniel and her mother away from Snow's desperate begging, from the angry and fearful screams of her people trying to remember what she knows what she read. Nothing in here is real nothing besides the place itself.

Her mother, her stable boy they all moved on to a better place their last words full of love. But the whispers get louder and louder and Regina is drowning and she is so scared and this is a stupid idea. She will never find Robin –villains never get happy endings- she is a villain.

A villain and Robin paid the price for it.

 _Robin_

Regina trips and falls crashing onto the floor a sharp pain rushing throw her even if it's nothing against the pain in her heart her soul which are both screaming and she begs to make it stop to make them stop and she can't breath and there is so much Darkness all around her and she feels like the walls are closing in on her and she can't breathe.

Tears are streaming down her face when she begs for forgiveness begs for the first time in years begs to make it stop because this is agony she has never felt before. Images keep flashing in front of her eyes images of death and destruction of loss and Evil Queen's and she can't breathe.

And then she suddenly hears Henry's voice in her head.

 _Think happy thoughts_

Happy thoughts…she can't she just wants to feel safe again safe, safe… _Robin_

She closes her eyes and thinks of her thief thinks of his blue eyes looking at her lovingly thinks of his kind smile and his caring touches. Thinks of soft kisses and pleasurable strokes in her vault thinks of the way he believes in her fights for her loves her.

 _We are here now and this is true_

She is shaking her entire body is shaking, shaking till she feels something on her shoulder a hand a warm hand squeezing her shoulder.

Regina can suddenly breathe again and the voices the pain isn't gone but it has lessened. She turns around turns to the hand and then she gasps again in shock

Because dark scared orbs meet blue loving ones.

"R-Robin?"

"Milady?"


	13. OutlawQueenQueen

Since I've been asked 5 time within the last hour for this fic and if I could put it up here...well peeps here you have OQQ smut

For those who have read it...read it again it's hot

For those who haven't...enjoy and maybe avoid reading in public

No beta so all mistakes are mine

* * *

The Queens and Robin Hood

* * *

Regina moans as she feels Robin suck at her pulse point feels his hand palm her breast through her purple bra. God she needs that damn thing off she needs to feel him skin on skin.

Before she can voice her wish the little piece of clothing gets pulled away from her pulled away by a hand smaller and softer then Robin's. A hand who now tugs sharply at her nipple making her hiss. Her touch far less gentle then the one of her handsome thief.

Her touch…Regina doesn't know how or why it happened that her dark self now separated from her is sitting in her bed lowering her mouth to one of Regina's nipple swirling her tongue over it.

The Evil Queen

It is a strange feeling she won't lie about that watching herself working her breast with her tongue biting softly while watching her soulmate having on hand on her breast and one roaming over the other woman's body. The other woman who is Regina and at the same time isn' when Robin and the Evil Queen bit down at her nipple at the same time Regina decides not to waste another thought how all this exactly happened and simply enjoys whatever this is.

Robin knows her knows what makes her moan and beg for this touch but the Queen well she knows Regina's body in and out…her touch makes Regina burn in desire makes her is lying in her bed now only wearing her panties and so is Robin. The Queen is still clothed in her dark leather pants clinging to her soft curves ,the tight corset of the dark blue sparkling dress pushing up her breasts showing a rather impressive cleavage. A cleavage Robin's gaze keeps lingering at. The look in Robin's blue eyes the hot and powerful desire in them makes Regina wetter than she imagined humanly possible.

"Robin…" Regina moans pulling his head up for a kiss. "Mhh yes milady?" Robin asks as soon as they part. God he is hard his erection almost painful but seeing his love moaning and writhing in front of him while being pleased by him and her...bloody hell those Evil Queen dresses always have been one of his weaknesses and watching two pair of dark orbs full of desire…well it's driving him crazy. He wants to touch to fuck one of them, both ofthem at the same time just needs to touch them

"Touch her," Regina whispers taking Robin's hand and leads it from her breast to the still covered one of her alter ego moaning loudly as his hand squeezes and massages the Queen's breast through the material.

The Queen waves her hand once and after the purple smoke disappears she is naked making both Robin and Regina moan at the sight.

"Enough playing around. What do you say we make my other half beg for our touch thief?" The Queen says seductively while her hand wanders down Regina's belly and goes further down and further down till her fingers touch Regina's wet folds.

"She is soaking wet come on feel it," Regina's dark half takes Robin's Hand leading him into Regina's wetness who now groans feeling both hands touching her sex "So wet milady," Robin mumbles before pushing on finger inside her making both Regina's hiss in pleasure. Regina arches her back at the feeling of his finger inside her and cries out as the Queen is back at her breasts again sucking and pinching roughly.

Robin then pushes a second finger into her picks up the pace pushing her closer and closer to the sweet edge, his thumb finding her clit pressing hard on it: "Oh god fuck don't stop neither of you . Oh fuck I'm close oh go faster," Regina moans so turned on _she is right on the brink she is going to come oh god she_ …and then they stop both of them just stop.

"What the hell what…" but Regina can't finish her sentence when soft red lips press onto hers. The Queen's kiss is not gentle is passionateit's angry and it makes her shiver in desire. "Did you think we would make it so easy on you dear?" The Queen asks smirking and winks at Regina turns around and before anybody knows what is happening she sits in Robin's lap crashing his lips onto him.

Regina and Robin are both to stun for a moment but after the first shock was over Regina nods encouragingly and Robin takes it as permission to roam his hands over the Queen's body. The Evil Queen moans loudly pumps his cock a few times and then starts to grind herself against him equally wet than her lighter other half. The friction drives both of them almost mad Robin is now tucking and twisting her nipple a bit rougher then he usually would be with Regina making both women groan in pleasure.

The Queen moves back a bit taking Robin's hand leading it to her clit moaning when he draws soft circles on it:" Let's see what youcan do with those nice fingers of yours. Pleasure me."

Robin and the Queen push each other close and closer to orgasm both ready to come at any moment…till Regina pulls herself down fromRobin onto the bed. If they can play that game so can she. But before Regina can push a finger into the aroused woman in front of her the Queen grabs her and turns them. Regina wants to protest but then she feels her tongue between her legs feels her dark self suck and lick on her and all anger is forgotten.

The Evil Queen's tongue does miracles down there knowing exactly what Regina needs and Regina can't hold in the scream when the Queen sucks her clit into her mouth. The scream is only silenced by Robin's mouth on her kissing her almost desperately. His hands find her breasts kneading them a bit rougher than usual but Regina can't say she mind, can't say she doesn't like the way he now pinches her nipples.

"Oh god you are so beautiful you are both so beautiful, "Robin hisses not knowing where to look. At the desire and lust in Regina's eyes or at the Queen who had her head between his soulmates legs making her cry out over and over again. He was almost sure that either of thosesights were enough to make him come without even being touched.

The Evil Queen then pushes two fingers into Regina without warning fucking her deeply with her tongue making buck Regina against her face.

"Oh god fuck yes suck my clit god please …" Regina moans making both Robin and the Queen chuckle:" Please what dear?" The EvilQueen asks tightening her grip on Regina's creamy flawless thighs

"Yes Regina please what? Do you want her to make you come?" Robin whispers into her ear after biting her earlobe softly. "Oh god yes please …m-make me come please please," Regina begs moving her hips with theQueen's fingers ready to reach her climax at every moment.

"What do you think outlaw should we let her come?" The Queen questions smirking before adding:" You are in luck dear I would like tolet you beg for a bit longer but I even more want to watch our thief fuck you so yes come , come for us," with that the Queen sucks Regina's clit into her mouth and picks up the pace and within seconds Regina's whole body tenses up and orgasm rips through her.

Regina moans and screams while Robin and the Evil Queen keep up touching her feeding her orgasm till she can't take it anymore.

"So now go one and fuck her Robin of Locksley. Make her scream."

The Queen smirks holding out her fingers covered in Regina's wetness. Robin takes the hint and takes them into his mouth licking his soulmates juices from her darker self's fingers which makes all three ofthem groan.

Robin, his erection harder than ever moves between Regina's legs and pushes at her nod into her with one smooth move. "Bloody hell you are so wet god you feel so damn good milady," Robin hisses at finally being inside her.

He sets a slow pace even though there is nothing he likes to do more then to pound into her. But he wants to savor every Moment wants to drink in every moan every hiss he can draw out of her. But when the Queen again presses her lips onto Regina's tugging at her nipples with one hand Robin can't hold back anymore. He picks up the pace and soon he is pounding into her making them both scream in lust.

"Your Majesty touch her clit. Let's make her come again," Robin tells the Queen who surprisingly follows his orders and presses her finger onto Regina's clit.

"Oh damn. Milady come for us come your stunningcreature come." The Queen isn't gentle but increases the pressure roughly and soon Regina is falling over the edge. The second orgasm today almost making her pass out.

Robin follows quickly after her walls clenching around his cock and he comes inside her with a loud groan. After they both come down from their high and could breathe again dark orbs find blue ones both thinking the same and before the Queen can react she is the one lying on the bed Robin's mouth between her legs licking and sucking and Regina's hand while pressing her lips onto the Queen's mouth biting her upper lip softly wanders down and findsher clit.

The Evil Queen presses Regina closer deepen the kiss her nails scratching at Regina's ribcage making both woman hiss. It doesn't take long not with Robin pushing his tongue as deep inside the Queen's pussy as possible not with Regina pressing hard onto her clit whispering into her ear ito let go to come for them and with one last hard pinch at her clit the Queen comes with a loud unroyal : "Fuck yes yes!"

All three of them then collapse on the bed totally spend but with one common thought.

They going to do this again. Soon. Very Soon.


	14. Time of Death

_A/N: Okay peeps this fic is intense and was written for two of my dear friends as a little revenge and it's gonna hurt._

 _Trigger warning: Major Character death_

* * *

 _Regina Mills dies at December 13th at 6:08 pm in New York City. Dies after what was supposed to be a good day. It was supposed to be a good day._

 _But no matter how hard you try to be good no matter how hard you fight for your second chance one thing will remain forever_

 _Villains don't get happy endings_.

* * *

It's Friday morning the air is crispy and cold, the first snow of the year is falling when Regina starts the car she newly bought since her family got slightly expanded. Expanded since Robin and Roland joined her and Henry and her dearly loved Benz has been just too small for her family (she still owns it couldn't get rid of it)

Her family - it still sounds strange to say that to have that. To have a man who loves her every part of her after years of loneliness. Having two children being mum and mama after she made sure she would never experience the miracle of motherhood sealed her own fate with that potion.

But fate has a funny way of working out sometimes hasn't it?

Anyways besides the beauty her life has become it has been a hell of a year. First saving Emma from the Darkness, racing in the Underworld to save the pirate and then of course her sister and Charlotte. Regina and Robin still working on it trying to figure out how to deal with Zelena and Robin's daughter and it's painful and its messy but both are sure it will be worth it

For little Charlotte and hopefully in the end also for Zelena

But today they are taking a day off of drama and responsibilities of fights and heroic request. Today they are just two parents with their sons who want to see New York all Christmassy. Who might even try some ice skating something Regina is looking forward to.

Just some normal and simple family time, something that has been on a short supply in Regina's life

They just arrived in New York when all her boys are hungry – _Mum its lunch time and I'm a growing boy I need food_ \- and Regina agrees that it might be time for a break the drive has been long.

So they stop at a nice looking diner ordering their food all happily chatting around their table.

"Did I already tell how truly stunning you look milady," Robin tells her taking a bit of his burger. His gaze is intense blue eyes looking at her full of love and admiration and Regina blushes. She is a Queen and a Mayor but her damn thief still gets her to blush and she just loves him a bit more for it.

"You are quite handsome yourself dear, " Regina replies pressing a soft kiss on Robin's lips. "Yucky no kissing," Roland shouts mouth full of French fries. "Do not speak with your mouth full Roland, "Regina scolds her son. The little boy swallows obediently before answering with a sweet :" I'm sorry Mama" and smiles at her.

God this child is cuter then it should be allowed and Regina has no words how much she loves that little boy how much she loves both of her boys. "Hey Mum how…, "but Henry doesn't get to finish when Regina scolds him too:" The same applies to you young man. No talking with your mouth full," Henry rolls his eyes at this and Regina has to smile for a moment because right now her little prince looks so much like her, behaves so much like her it warms her heart.

"Sorry Mum. But can we hurry up? I want to show Robin that cool shop and it will be closed soon." "Well we can't have that can we?" Regina replies with a grin and soon all are sitting in the car again driving.

"Are you sure you still alright driving love?" Robin asks softly squeezing her shoulder throwing a concerned glance at her. He is always worrying always making sure she is fine and its strange and new but oh so good.

To feel loved and cared for

"I'm fine Robin. Besides I'm not sure you are ready after a few lessons- with David as teacher of all people- to drive that kind of a distance ," she tells him smiling reassuringly at him.

They keep driving all excited discussing what they wanna do as soon as they are there what places they want to visit what they want for dinner ( _Henry sweetheart is there a time where you aren't hungry?)_ but when Regina asks if they would prefer Italian or Chinese food she never gets to finish her question.

Never gets to finish because the other car runs the red light over doesn't slow down and before anyone knows what is happening it crashes

The other car hits their car and Regina tries to get them out of harm's way but its futile and then everything goes black.

Regina wakes up to a burning pain in her left side and oh fuck this hurts. There is blood so much blood and oh damn she can't breathe can't breathe. She tries to move her head needs to know that Robin and the boys are alright.

"Regina, Regina come on milady," she then hears Robin's voice and finally manages to turn her head and blue orbs met dark ones. Robin has a nasty cut on his forehead but seems unharmed otherwise. "R-Robin, "Regina tries to say and sees how tears of relief appear in Robin's eyes. "Hey there love, "he softly strokes over her cheek while he shouts:" Henry, Roland she woke up, "Regina then can hear them finally can hear her boys.

"Mum are you okay please tell me you are okay," her little prince sounds terrified . "I`m fine sweetheart. Are you alright? Is Roland alright?"

"Mama I'm scared and my arms hurts," Roland cries. "I know baby but you have to be brave right now okay. Everything will be alright."

"Roland might broke his arms but is doesn't look too bad. And I think I'm fine just have a few cuts. But are you sure you are okay?" Regina hears panic in her son's voice and she can't really blame him. There is a lot of blood, _her_ blood.

"I am Henry. It looks worse than it is." At least Regina hopes it does but she knows a person can only lose that much blood before it will be too much.

"Did you call an ambulance?" Regina asks Robin their hands finding each other squeezing. "Henry did a few minutes ago. He is better in using that thing than me," Robin replies throwing another concerned glance at her.

They stay silent for a few moments and then suddenly the sirens can be heard. The ambulance is here and Regina would like to cry, help is here. Help because they had to have an accident at a place without magic a place where Regina can't do much to save her family or herself.

She knows there is a good chance she will die. Die in a fucking car crash after everything she went through, she survived.

Fuck fate seriously.

She knows this might be it. This might be goodbye. Which she says when the paramedics come because she knows she is running out of time.

"R-Roland sweetie it's gonna be fine. I love you so much my brave little knight." "I love you too Mama."

They take Roland out of the car

"Henry sweetheart I need you to stay the wonderful boy- man you are alright? I need you to stay that boy who saved me from the Darkness .

"I love you so so much my little prince," and his reply breaks her heart because her smart boy knows that this might be a goodbye forever.

"I love you too Mum and I'm so proud of you. I love you Mum and I will see you later I know it. Don't give up okay Mum never give up."

They take Henry out of the car

"Robin you are my second chance and I've never felt more cherished and cared for than with you. I never trusted anyone more than you. Which is why I need you promise me to take our boys and be happy again in case this is goodbye. Be happy."

"I love you thief."

"You won't die milady. You are far too stubborn for it, "he then stops and strokes her cheek before he adds a single tear falling down:" I love you Regina. I love every part of you all of you and not matter what will happen today we are here and this is true."

" I love you Your Majesty ."

They take Robin out of the car not matter how hard he fights no matter how often he tells them to take Regina first to help her first

Her family is safe and with that Regina's heart stops beating.

"Sweetie you need to wake up, yes come on open your eyes," Regina feels like hell everything hurts and burns and if that is heaven it truly sucks. Wasn't this supposed to be all rainbows and unicorns?

Within a few minutes and breathing through the pain Regina realizes she is lying in a hospital bed a doctor standing right next to her, probably the one talking to her.

"Hey there Regina. You were in a pretty nasty car crash and it was touch and go for quite some time for you but you pulled through. You will be alright."

Regina nods at that nods and then finally looks at the doctor sees pain in the green eyes and everything stops when she asks:" Where is my family? Where are my sons , where is Robin?"

There is silence for a moment a moment before the doctor answers and all is gone:" I'm so sorry Regina but your family didn't make it."

"W-What? They were fine they were…," Regina can't breathe can't think can't can't…

"I know they were honey but the crash caused severe internal bleedings, injuries we couldn't see at the crash side. Robin and Henry died in surgery a few hours ago and Roland…he never made it to the hospital. I'm soo sorry. They are gone"

They are gone

They

are

gone

Regina Mills dies at 08:06 pm on December 13th in New York City

Her heart is still beating her brain still sending basic information to her body her lungs are still expanding she is still breathing. Her ears still can hear her eyes still see but Regina is gone

Regina is alive but she isn't. The light in her eyes is gone and it won't come back.

Snow , Charming , Emma and Zelena they all try to get through to her to make her look at them to react to them to proof that she is as alive as fine as the doctors say she is.

But Regina doesn't react. Because after years of fighting and fighting Regina finally gives up, Regina surrenders and when they look into her dark orbs they- even hopeful Snow White - have to realize…

Regina is gone. Her strength, her heart, her spirit broken , shattered by loss

The loss of her little prince, her little knight and her soulmate.

Regina hears about their death at 8:06 pm on December 13th

The doctors will tell Regina's family that cause of death had nothing to do with the injuries she sustained in the accident , that even though she was out of the woods her heart stopped beating

The doctors will tell them that she died of a broken heart, that they even have a term for it.

They call it the-broken-heart-syndrome.

They will tell Regina's family that Regina's official date of death will be December 23rd at 05:23 am.

But Snow, Emma, Charming and Zelena know better know because...

 _Regina Mills died at 08:06 pm on December 13_ _th_ _in New York City. Died after what was supposed to be a good day. It was supposed to be a good day._

 _But no matter how hard you try to be good no matter how hard you fight for your second chance one thing will remain forever_

 _Villains don't get happy endings_

* * *

 _I'm very sorry_


	15. A Rainy Day

_For OQ Rough Smut Week - Missing Year_

 _Regina and Robin get surprised by rain and end up in a cozy cabin dripping wet._

* * *

Regina is ignoring the thief has been the entire walk. They left the castle at sun rise searching for a magical artefact Belle said might give them a chance against Zelena. It seems like an actually lead after hitting dead end after dead so Regina- of course - volunteered to go.

Volunteered to help and to get away from him. Robin Hood, prince of thieves or annoying bastard whatever name you prefer. Had ignored Snow's insistence that she should stay at the castle that the damn witch is after her that she isn't safe out there.

All she wants is to bring as much distance between her and Locksley as possible. She has tried to avoid him for two days now and it has been a hell of a challenge. You should think in a castle as huge as hers it shouldn't be a big deal but not matter where she goes he is already there.

And he isn't ashamed to use his son his adorable little boy as an excuse.

She wants to be nowhere near him. Because it can't happen again, should have never happened in the first place.

She kissed him.

She doesn't know what she was thinking; it has been stupid, dangerous even. She has learnt her lesson…love only brings pain.

So yes she has volunteered for the request and of course he had too. She already left the room when he offered himself. Had realized too late that he was coming along.

"You know Your Majesty this will be a rather long journey. Are you certain you will spend the entire time in silence?" Regina just keeps looking straight ahead not answering for a while letting him wait (They had to ditch the horses some time ago the road just not suitable for them) before she spits at him:" I am. Focus on the road thief."

She is harsh she knows and she is aware that she is being unfair. She kissed him not the other way around and is has been amazing. Which is exactly the problem.

Regina is far too caught up in her own thoughts and Robin is too busy starring at her wondering what the bloody hell he did wrong and how to make it right to notice the dark clouds upon them and within seconds it is pouring on them.

Regina can't see anything and within seconds she is completely wet and shivering. "Regina there is a cabin over there. We can take shelter there," Robin takes her hand in his and drags her along but as soon as her eyes find the cabin she rips her hand away and runs ahead.

The cabin is empty besides a bed, a table with two chairs and a fire place. It is small but it would do.

"You're alright milady?" Robin asks and she rolls her eyes at that:" Of course I'm fine outlaw. It was only rain and how often do I have to tell you it's Your Majesty?" Robin only shrugs at this and repeats:" You're alright Your Majesty?" She simply ignores him and with a wave of her hand there is fire burning at the fire place.

And with another wave of her hand she tries to dry her clothes but nothing happens and she sighs in annoyance. She is so cold is practically freezing and of course her magic decides to take the day off. She's too emotional she knows that knows that her magic won't return till she settles but she tried so hard to avoid Robin and now she's in a cabin with him.

A cabin. Alone with him. And dripping wet.

"You need to get out of those clothes Your Majesty. I'll turn around," he adds with a wink but then actually turns around while undressing himself. "Is there any reason why you are getting rid of your rags right in front of me?"

"Well Your Majesty I do not fancy to die from hypothermia and since your virtue is safe from my preying eyes I figured we would be fine as I'm not as concerned as you about modesty, "Robin tells her and continues to get undressed.

Regina wants to punch him but she is freezing and its getting harder to deal with it so she pulls herself out of the long dress and leather pants only leaving her in her under wear. She looked around and soon walks over to the bed putting the blanket over her.

"There is only one blanket and one bed in the cabin Your Majesty." "And that is my problem how?" Regina snaps back and as the gentlemen Robin pretends to be (Regina knows he actually is) stays with his back to her shivering and she knows she can't let him freeze do death which she tells him.

"You have a son after all," and with that she makes space next to her letting him lying next to her. Both are very careful not to touch the other so careful oh so careful…the sexual tension between them can almost be felt. They lie like this for quite some time till Regina can't handle it anymore.

So fuck it

"Robin?" Robin turns around at Regina's question and before he can say something she crushes her lips to his. He is surprised for a moment but soon he kisses her back and oh god it's good. She bits his upper lip getting a moan from him and soon the kiss deepens hands are roaming.

Oh fuck she is wet and this wetness has nothing to do with that damn rain. He barely touched her and she is dripping. It would be embarrassing if she couldn't feel him hard against her thigh. She can feel Robin sucking at her pulse point kissing down her throat nipping at her collarbone and oh fuck this is good.

"Regina?" "Mhh?" "Are you sure you want this?" His expression is a mix between desire and concern and this is what makes Regina say yes. It is stupid is silly but it feels oh so right.

"Yes I am Robin," dark orbs meet blue ones and stay locked for a moment before Robin continues kissing his way down and soon he has her nipple in his mouth sucking it." Robin?" "Yes Your Majesty?" "Harder please."

"How you wish Your Majesty," Robin replies sucking and tucking harder on both nipples. "Robin?" Yes?" "My name is Regina."

He stops again and looks into her eyes again and he seems to understand, nods and then says with a grin: "How wet are you now Regina?" Regina moans at the tone of his voice and the way he keeps sucking and tucking at her nipples. God this man has great hands.

"How about you find out for yourself?" He groans at that and soon his fingertips gaze over her sex:" So so wet." He then pushes one finger into her and she arches in his touch and then their eyes find each other again and he seemed to have made some kind of decision. But before Regina can ask he stops touching and moves down, moves between her legs and pulls her panties down at her nod.

"I need to taste you." Their eyes lock again when Regina tells him:" Do it thief."

"You are so beautiful, "he kisses the inside of her thigh, "Stunning in ever way," he kisses the other side," absolutely gorgeous, "and with that he presses a kiss on her clit making her scream. He then slowly licks and sucks at her not giving her real satisfaction but it's nice it's good.

"I need more," Regina moans at a well-aimed lick. "I have a name milady remember?" Oh that bastard. "I need more Robin," she lets his name roll of her tongue. "Wasn't that difficult was it?" And before Regina can reply he pushes two fingers inside her and all she wanted to throw at him gets replaced by another scream

He pushes his finger in and out of her licks her but still avoids her clit and it's driving her crazy." Robin suck my clit now!" But he only chuckles and hits the inside of her thigh playfully. She is sure he wants to say something different but he notices her moan at the blow. "You liked that didn't you?"

Regina always liked sex a bit rougher but the only two people she ever felt comfortable doing this were Mal and Graham. First one because she trusted her and the later because he didn't have a choice he couldn't hurt her.

Strangely she trusts Robin too

"I did," she groans when Robin hits her again and has to smile on how careful he watches her, watches her to make sure he doesn't cross a line. "I liked that too." Robin then grins and picks up the pace and adds a third finger and oh damn fuck this is good.

"Robin mhh faster mhh, "oh she is getting closer and then he does it. He slaps her clit lightly and oh it feels fucking amazing and ohh my god she would come soon. "Was that alright too?" he asks now stroking softly over her clit soothing the place he just hit.

"Oh fuck yes. Robin I need to come," Regina moans arching against his fingers and ads:" I need your mouth please." She usually doesn't beg but she is so close and she feels safe and oh she is so fucking close.

"As you wish milady," and then he moves and sucks her clit into his mouth, his fingers even faster and within seconds Regina comes and comes and Robin keeps feeding her orgasm and oh fuck this is good.

She pushes his head away when the feeling gets too much but wow that was amazing. "How was what Regina?" "I have to admit it wasn't bad."

"I take that as a compliment coming from you," he tells her with a wink and Regina grabs for him trying to return the favour.

"No Regina wait. This was for you," he tells her softly taking her hand away and lying next to her. "Robin you are hard don't you want me to…," he interrupts her softly stroking over her hand. "Yes of course I want to Regina but you are freezing and you are tired. Don't even pretend you're not I know you haven't slept a minute in the last few nights."

"Besides you are not ready for what is next. Which is fine but I don't want you to regret this. If you still want to another day I'd be happy to be at your service," with that he throws the blanket over them ignoring her glare and her harsh _if you insist outlaw. I would've been fine_ simply tells her:

"Sleep Regina."

Regina planned to argue with the thief but her eyes drop and she's asleep within seconds.

So she doesn't realize when she rolls over right into Robin's arms

So she doesn't hear when he tells her "I've got you milady"

The one thing she does know…she hasn't slept that well in forever


End file.
